Behind the Screen
by mariescullen
Summary: Edward Cullen isn't the only person to fall into the lovesick trap of the online profile "Kimberly Smith." Meanwhile, Bella Swan, television host and house-flipper, has one too many instances of people mistaking her as someone else...MTV's Catfish with a Twilight twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hi! Trying out something new with this one! I'm a huge fan of MTVs catfish as well as twilight. This story is almost entirely pre-written. It was originally going to be a valentine's day one shot, but alas, it grew into something much bigger. This plot line came after adopting a wonderful banner by MarieCarro. Posting weekly on Fridays until completion. **

**As always, thanks to Fran for beta'ing and Gabby1017 for pre-reading. **

**Anyhooo...**

**Chapter 1  
**

"And that's how we flip the picture." Bella Swan said to the camera, throwing her signature peace sign up, causing the couple next to her to laugh, "See you next time when we try to tackle turning Munch's "Scream" into a new house." She continued laughing and smiling until she heard the final clap of the slate board.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" yelled the field director, "great job, Bella!"

Bella smiled and moved out from in front of the camera. She watched eagerly as the couple chatted with her production assistant. They exchanged keys and handshakes. It warmed her heart. Another episode finished, but another family happy with their new home.

"Great job, Bella!" yelled Alice, her best friend and set assistant. The tiny girl rushed over to the television host's side, opening Bella's discarded coat as she approached. Bella slid her arms in easily, transitioning the gesture effortlessly into a hug.

"Thanks, Alice. It's awesome to see how much they love their new home. And thanks for the jacket, I forgot how brisk the Washington wind can be!" Bella exclaimed, patting her friend's dark cropped hair. She stepped back to adjust the zipper of her jacket.

"Yeah, well, only a few more days in Seattle. Then, back to New York for a wonderful, two-month-long vacation! We just have to get through HomeCon and then we're home free." Alice chirped excitedly.

_All part of the job, _Bella thought.

She had been hosting her TLC, house-flipping show for a little less than a year. Flip the Picture was the hot new love child of a show that brought together art history and home renovation. As a photographer and lover of flipping, Bella adored her job, but she wasn't so thrilled with the press and reality end of it. She'd been all over the country the past six months making art-lover, dream homes a reality, and each stop had a simple press junket she'd rather not deal with.

Seattle's press junket was a panel and interview session at the city's own, HomeCon. Think Comic-Con but instead of costumed contests, it was Property Brothers' Trivia. Many of her network's top, house flipping, television hosts would be there. Bella wasn't an exception.

Before she started hosting her TV show, she was a photographer with a large, social media following. She didn't mind sharing parts of her life with her followers, but the press from the show was different because she couldn't always control what went out to the world. The show only added to her following on social media.

Deep in her thoughts, Bella hardly noticed the team around her loading things up in the production trucks. Alice had moved from her side to bark orders at some large men carrying equipment.

She sighed and pulled her hair out of her jacket.

A slap on her shoulder pulled her out of her daze.

"Ready to go? We've got to get some dinner and head to the hotel to get settled in. Panel starts at 0800." Riley, Bella's production assistant, and compadre spoke quickly. He bent down to shove things into the backpack he was sporting.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Her main production team decided to head to a local burger joint to ring in the evening and the end of their season.

* * *

Gathered around a ring of small tables, Bella enjoyed hearing her friends and team talk about their favorite experiences from the last six months working together to make her show a reality. Over beers and burgers, the laughter came easily. Cheers and congratulations were passed around the table like butter and she'd wholly forgotten about the doom that awaited her the next morning at the press junket.

Bella and her team were not the quietest of crowds. And based on the number of people, Alice flashing her camera, and a large cake someone from production brought in the shape of a house, led outsiders to believe they were important. It was a sure thing that locals knew a television show was filming nearby. A few people even gathered, trying to snap a photo of the crew.

Bella didn't let this stop her from enjoying herself.

After a while, Bella excused herself to go to escape the party and use the washroom. Alice quickly discarded her slice of cake to accompany her. The bathroom was located on the other side of the restaurant, and the small gathering of onlookers was a river of curiosity.

As the two girls began to walk, it was clear some of the other patrons recognized her. Bella bit her lip and tried to look down as they weaved through the crowd. She was almost in the clear until a raspy voice behind her caught her attention.

"Oh my gosh, can I take a photo with you? I love Flip the Picture!" a girl said. Bella looked up to take in the questioning fan. She was tall with a large mane of bushy brown hair tied awkwardly at her nape.

"Uh…sure. Thanks for being a fan of the show." Bella answered calmly, smiling awkwardly. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but she wasn't used to it quite yet.

The large girl was quick to throw her arm around Bella, shoving the cell phone to snap a selfie very close to their faces. Bella ignored it and smiled meagerly, tossing up the peace sign she was known for. The girl's arm tightened around her waist as she took a multitude of shots. With each click, she seemed to be getting closer.

"All right, we have to get going." Alice the lifesaver cut in seeing the discomfort on Bella's face.

"Aw, really? I'm such a fan of yours, Bella! I used to follow your photography before you got your TV show! You're so amazing!" The girl said eagerly.

"Thank you…" Bella trailed off.

"Angela!" The fan stated eagerly, taking her awkwardness for curiosity.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said again, eying the bathroom door. So close, but so far away.

"Thanks, Angela," Alice said again hurriedly. She pulled Bella's arm toward her and moved towards the bathroom. Overcome with relief from the situation alleviating, the girls rushed towards the washroom.

Moments later, they were at the sink as Alice stared at Bella with a smirk on her face. She ducked her head to make sure nobody else was in the stalls around them before squealing.

"Oh my God, you're so famous."

"Oh my God, do not even bring it up." Bella scowled.

"Are they all that strange? She was hugging you pretty tight." Alice asked.

"I know! No, that is the first time that's happened. Just excited, I guess. Thanks for jumping in." Bella said, looking at her face in the mirror. She toyed mindlessly with a smudge in her eye makeup.

"Come on, let's go greet your fans." Alice teased, heading towards the door. Bella didn't think there would be that many more. It wasn't like she was a movie star or anything. She sighed before following her friend.

When they exited, the small crowd had dissipated almost entirely. The manager must have caught wind of the situation and put the loiterers in their place, allowing the girls to quickly get back to their now, quieting group in the corner. Bella saw her manager paying the bill at the front counter and she counteredcounted her lucky stars for the night coming to an end. She needed a good night's sleep if she was going to have to deal with people who actually paid to see her the next day.

The girls started to head in that direction when Bella felt a strong grip on her arm.

"Excuse me-" she started to say. She tried to pull her arm away, but the beefy bicep was strong enough to turn her all the way around.

"Kimberly? Is that you? What are you doing in Seattle?" The man said.

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm not Kimberly. I don't know you. Let go of me, please." Bella said, staring at the man's hand.

"Come on sweetie, don't play dumb with me. Of course, you're Kimberly. Kimberly Smith. Kind of a bitch move to just ghost me out of the blue and then pretend I don't even exist when you see me in public." The man rolled his eyes, and his voice gave a hint of a chip on his shoulder.

He didn't release her arm.

Whoever the hell this Kimberly person was had done a number on him.

"Seriously, dude. Whoever you are. Let me go. I'm not this Kimberly Smith chick. Sorry she ghosted you, but you can't just go around grabbing people in public."

"That's the biggest load of shi-, it's me, Paul…your boyfriend?" The man started again, but to the rescue once more, Alice rushed to Bella's side with tall, muscular Riley in tow.

"Bella, everything okay?" Alice said cautiously. She eyed the man's grip.

"No! This dude thinks I'm his girlfriend or something." Bella said, trying again to pull away.

"Let her go, man," Riley said, holding his hands up to Paul. "She's not who you think she is."

"Seriously, you're not Kimberly?" Paul asked.

"No." Bella spat.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You just look exactly like—I swear I spent enough time looking at the photos to know you in person by now. Her, not you. Uh…sorry man." Paul said, looking once to Bella and then at Riley.

He released his hand before scurrying away in embarrassment.

All Bella could do was stare.

"You good?" Riley asked, moving closer to Bella's side. He placed a light hand on the red spot where Paul's grip had left a mark.

"Uh yeah…dude thought I was someone else. Called me Kimberly Smith. I guess a girl ghosted him or left him hanging high and dry or something." Bella said, shaking her head in confusion, "did Sam pay the bill? I am so ready to get out of here."

"Yeah, he did. Let's do it, I'm ready to crash." Riley said back. He threw his arm around her shoulder, leading the way out. Alice retrieved Bella's coat and purse from the table and caught up with them.

"Washington's got some weirdos; don't you think, Bells?" Alice chuckled as they got into the car.

**AN: What do you think? This is a new kind of story for me! I'm so excited!**

**Check out my Facebook Group called "Mariescullen Fanfiction" for teasers, photos, etc. I made so many manips for this one...;)**

**Check out the TwiFanFiction Recs top ten fic foll for the year of 2019! There are so many great fics up there! I have two up-Breakable and Oh Reindeer. If you enjoyed them, I'd appreciate a vote!**

**Happy reading**

**sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to Fran for beta'ing. Thanks to Gail for pre-reading. **

Chapter 2

Bella sat, doing modern society's version of twiddling her thumbs— scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. Her glasses began to droop down her nose, and she sighed and lifted her head to readjust them. She wasn't used to wearing them so often anymore, but they left extremely early from the hotel to get to the airport in order to catch her flight back to New York, and she didn't feel like battling her contacts before her coffee.

In a way, she was thankful for them. They were large, full brown frames she hoped made her look a little less recognizable since she never wore them on TV. She only ever wore glasses in personal photos.

Bella looked around the gate where she was sitting, lingering in a chair for Alice to return from her second Starbucks run of the morning. As the crack of dawn turned into later morning, her team quickly trickled away, each catching their own flights, because as of 5 o'clock this morning, they were all on vacation. Even her assistant, Riley, headed for the hills on an earlier flight.

No strange fan encounters today. And for that, she was grateful. She didn't get the full runaround from the security team at HomeCon the previous day because they didn't want to worry her. Lucky for her, most house-flipping, reality television hosts are as loose-lipped and eager to spill the beans on whatever they could get. It didn't take her long to get wind of the situation.

Someone trying to get a little close to one of the hosts.

_Sitting in the Flip the Picture panel, next to some members of her production team, and some representatives from the network. She was content in answering questions, but as the conversation had steered into more inquires, she took the time to look around at the venue._

_HomeCon wasn't as big as some of the other conventions held in Seattle, but it brought enough attention from local house flippers, fans of design, and Property Brothers' puck bunnies that there was a large turnout in the downtown center. From her small seat on stage, she could see other Q&A panels going on, booths in the far corner where people stood in line. It seemed like a calm event._

_Until there was a stir from an audience member._

_Another large man began yelling things towards her. He was in the back of the line of chairs, so it was difficult to pick up. He appeared to be making a commotion, though, throwing crude hand gestures and things she was glad she couldn't hear. He garnered her attention for a single moment, a quick look of the eye, really. But it was all he needed to begin to make his way towards the stage._

_A cold wave of fear ran down her back as she inclined her head in the other direction._

_"Okay, the next question is for Bella. How are you dealing with the public side of things? Flip the Picture has really become a hit on the network…"_

_ She didn't turn back around to see what was happening but instead focused on answering. She shared her experiences, talked about how strange it felt being in front of the camera for once and how it was just something that came with the job. She thanked people for watching the show._

_What else could she do?_

_Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jacob, her production manager, get up from his seat. He had a look of concern on his face as he quickly ran out of view._

_Bella didn't turn her head around to check on the man trying to get to the stage, instead focusing heavily on her peers for the rest of her time in the spotlight._

She fazed back to reality when the jangling of Alice's bracelets and the clunk from setting her overpriced latte down, confirmed her friend's return.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Alice asked, fidgeting with her straw.

"Nothing in the slightest. I think they're calling for boarding soon, though."

"Thank God. If I have to spend another hour in this place, I'm going to lose my mind."

"I'm ready to get back to New York. Seattle's been a little too weird for me this time around." Bella said hesitantly.

"I know it. Seems like you're a magnet for the strange these past few days. That girl at dinner last night, then that crazy guy. Then whatever it was that went on during your panel. Did you ever find out what really happened? I tried to pry it out of Jake, but that man's lips were sealed." Alice said.

"Well, back at the hotel, Heather Tremdoll from Flip or Flop told me it was a security issue. She said they went right by her booth on the way out of the center. Some man tried to get to our panel or something." The same cold fear returned as Bella spoke about what she heard from Heather.

Alice nodded along, furrowing her brow at Bella's confession.

"Just a crazy fan or something? Not surprised. It's not like you're a wench to look at, Bells. You're young, hot, and successful. If I didn't already know you, I'd be fighting crowds to get to you too."

"Gee, thanks, Alice, but I don't think that's it. It was creepy—don't tell Jacob—but I saw a weird guy in the crowd. He was trying to yell things, but he was in the back. I think he saw me looking and then started to approach. I wonder if that was him."

"There are always some weirdos at cons. We just have to be careful."

"That' not the weirdest thing, though, Alice. Heather said this man was looking for someone named Kimberly. Is that a crazy coincidence, or am I just sleep-deprived?"

"I think it's a good thing boarding has started," Alice said. Her eyes were narrow as the wheels in her head turned at Bella's words, "and I thought New York was strange."

As if on cue, the flight service began calling business class members to line up for boarding. The girls gathered their belongings and headed towards the line.

Yeah, Seattle was strange.

As they stood in line, Bella bent her head to adjust the handle of her rolling suitcase. She wasn't listening to whatever Alice had change the conversation to.

Suddenly, she felt her back tingle—a blushing feeling.

She was being watched.

Bella's eyes were slits as she looked up.

A tall man seemed to be watching her, a curiously confused expression evident on his face. His stare wasn't as harsh as the others had been, merely a glance. He was lean with penetrating, light eyes and an unruly head of auburn hair peeking out from underneath a green cap. He stopped staring momentarily to glance at the phone in his hand—his hand furiously scrolled to find something. She had to admit—at least this one was handsome with a strong jawline and hints of stubble. She gave an internal sigh of relief when she saw a small rolling suitcase at his side, indicating he had other business here. Could he recognize her from the show? That had to be it.

Or was he another person looking for this Kimberly person?

Just as her eyes began to retreat from raking over his form, the line started to move.

She bid the handsome stranger goodbye in her head, and though she wished Seattle well, Bella wanted to get the hell out of here as fast as she could.

**AN: Thanks for the feedback! I love to read your reviews! **

**My story Breakable is being P2P on March 31st, 2020. I will upload a PDF of it in my FB group. **

**Check out my Facebook Group called "Mariescullen Fanfiction" for teasers, photos, etc. I made so many manips for this one...;)**

**Check out the TwiFanFiction Recs top ten fics for the year of 2019! There are so many great fics up there! I have two up-Breakable and Oh Reindeer. If you enjoyed them, I'd appreciate a vote!**

**See you next time! **

**Sarah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing and to Gail for pre-reading. **

**This one is up a little early, next weeks will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday instead of Friday because I am going hiking in the PNW for my birthday ;) Going to try to take a social media break during our trip. **

**One other thing to address..I shared this on my Mariescullen Fanfiction group page on FF also. Some of you aren't familar with the term catfish! **

**From the Wiki Page: **

**On the internet, a "catfish" is one who creates fake personal profiles on social sites using someone else's pictures and false biographical information to pretend to be someone else. These "catfish" usually intend to trick an unsuspecting person or more into falling in love with them. The term "catfish" is derived from the title of the previously-mentioned 2010 documentary, in which filmmaker Schulman discovers that the woman with whom he'd been carrying on an online relationship had not been honest in describing herself.**

**Hope that helped! **

Chapter 3

Despite her best effort, Bella couldn't get to sleep. She was returned to a familiar comfort—her loft in the city, her own bed, and her tiny black cat curled into a ball near her feet. The cat's purrs were the only sound in the room. The bed creaked slightly as Bella rolled around, frustrated.

There hadn't been any more incidents since she landed at JFK a few hours ago, but even with the long flight, she had been unable to clear her head.

The events that transpired in Seattle had to be a coincidence. Usually, when fans greeted her, they were open and upfront about it. She thought back to Angela approaching her—though she was strange herself, she referred to Bella as Bella.

Not Kimberly Smith.

Was there something else going on here? Did she just have the unfortunate luck of to resemble someone who was a menace in her love life in the Seattle-Tacoma area?

Or, was something worse happening?

Bella's thoughts went back to the encounters. The first two men who were after Kimberly were large, beefy, jocks. Not at all her type. Seemed kinda crazy.

In this regard, Kimberly Smith was probably smart to dodge those bullets.

The last boy, though, seemed so different from the other ones. Tall, lean, and _handsome_.

In that regard, Kimberly Smith was a dumb bitch.

Assuming the auburn-haired boy was looking for Kimberly.

She didn't think that one deserved to be ghosted.

Airport Boy seemed to be scrolling through his phone for something. A picture maybe? Paul from the burger joint mentioned something about studying her picture so much he would for sure recognize her in photos. If he was so crazed over someone that he would forcefully grab her arm in public, wouldn't he have seen her in person before?

Though she used social media for other things, Bella wasn't too familiar with the world of online dating. She never did it. She never saw the point of it. She lived in New York City, there had to be someone in it for her. She was a romantic—she wanted to be swept off her feet by someone she met in a strange situation. Someone she met on a street corner after colliding into each other or perhaps, at a bar after a spilled drink.

She had a few dates in the past few months, but nothing ever stuck because she was focused on her career. The idea of meeting someone over the internet and not knowing them and willing to form a relationship frightened her. How did she know the person was who they were saying they were? Anyone can be anyone online.

Anyone can be anyone online.

Bella furrowed her brow.

She needed to distract herself.

She pulled herself up and readjusted the pillows. Perhaps some TV? What would be on at 11:43PM on a Monday night? She huffed and grabbed the remote on the bedside table and powered on her television. She clicked through channels mindlessly—she was not watching the news, no good cooking shows were on, and she sped past HGTV like a bat out of hell. MTV had the only decent option—a rerun of an old favorite television show of hers. Catfish: The TV Show.

Deciding the rerun was enough to give her peace of mind, she settled into her bed. It was only minutes into the episode, she made a connection in her head.

How could she have been so dumb?

Catfish was about two guys, Benjamin Earth and Garrett Denali, who helped people stuck in awkward online dating situations. And by awkward situations, it usually turned out that the person they've been talking to wasn't who they said they were at all. In fact, they usually…stole…photos off the internet of someone who was relatively attractive in an attempt to get the attention of people online. Usually, because they were self-conscious or uncomfortable with themselves. Some of the catfishing was terrifying. Some have talked to hundreds of people.

…Stole photos.

Bella's eyes widened.

Could this have been what happened? Perhaps someone in Seattle had gotten a photo of Bella and was using it in a fake online profile?

Tricking people using her face.

Terror slithered down her spine like a snake.

She continued to watch the show while these new thoughts raced around her mind.

Should she go and search for a Facebook profile? Was it even Facebook? Twitter? Instagram? There were a million types of social media nowadays; it could be anything. Publicly, she wasn't on Facebook, only Instagram. In her private life and under a different name, Isabella Marie had a Facebook and Snapchat. She changed her privacy settings the minute she signed with the network. She didn't know what kind of crazies were out in the world. She was friends with people from high school and from her hometown—she didn't share much besides photos and funny memes.

She didn't want to even try to Google the name Kimberly Smith for a few reasons. One, it was a very generic name—who knows what she would find. Did she want to waste her time? Secondly, she was afraid of what she would find. What if she saw something that confirmed her fears?

Her being a chicken wasn't helping anything. What if there were people out there getting hurt because of someone using her photos? The man at the restaurant, the man at HomeCon.

The man at the airport.

Another shudder ran through her as she watched the television. The Catfish production team was talking while they waited for someone to give them a phone call back. An idea sparked in her mind.

Bella shot up and tore the covers off. The cat grumbled in response, shuffling to lazily stand while stretching tiredly.

She grabbed her cell phone from where it was plugged in on the dresser.

She may not be able to handle this problem, but she might know someone who could.

It would only be nine o'clock on the west coast.

Riley would be up, wouldn't he? He'd gone back to Los Angles for the break to film another project. It was the TV show that gave her the idea. She saw someone she recognized—a friend of Riley's she'd met at a shoot one day.

She hoped and prayed as she sent the message.

_"Are you up? I think we have a problem, and you know someone who may be able to fix it."_

**AN**: **The TwiFic Fandom Awards voting has begun! Some of you were kind enough to nominate me! My story Boy in the Backyard has been nominated for Drop Everything Fic and I've been nominated for Best Newbie Author. Make sure to head over to the TwiFic Fandom Awards blog website to vote. Round One vote ends this weekend! **

**If you're on FB, join my Mariescullen Fanfiction group for teasers, banners, etc. **

**See you next week. **

**Sarah **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Gail for pre-reading. Thanks to Fran for beta'ing **

Chapter 4

_How did I get here? _The thought flashed across Edward Cullen's mind like a meteor.

He wasn't quite yet in a place of lunacy, but he did want answers.

It was Jasper that really convinced him to do this.

_TO: MTVCATFISH_

_FROM: EACullen_

_SUBJECT: Saw the girl I've been chatting with online for months at the airport, and she pretended like I didn't exist?_

_"Dear Ben and Garrett,_

_ My name is Edward Cullen. I'm twenty-six, and a web designer in Seattle, Washington. For the past three months, I've been talking online with a girl named Kimberly, who I met through Facebook. She seems great when we talk, but we never video chat. We've talked on the phone a few times, though. The crazy thing is, we live in the same city. I know Seattle's not huge, but I figured we would have gone out for a drink or something. She says she travels a lot for work (I do too, so I can understand) so it's coincidental there has never been a time when she and I were both free at the same time in the past few months._

_ I'm not quite sure I'm in love with the girl, but I'm at a place in my life where I would like to start getting serious about someone. I do really like her and want to see where things go. Here's the thing: the other day, I was at the airport getting ready to fly somewhere for work, and I saw her! In the airport! She was twenty feet from me! I stared at her. I was so sure it was her. I even scrolled throughout text messages to see the latest photo she sent. It was her. I wanted to send her a text right there, but she was boarding a plane so I figured it would be useless. Strange, because she told me she was traveling for the past week and attending some convention._

_My friend suggested I write to you guys in case there was the off chance something was going on. Could she be a catfish?_

_I will provide the information I have about her below._

_Thanks,_

_Edward Cullen._

Edward hit the send button and slammed his computer shut. He wondered if the television show would even get back to him. They probably went through so many emails, he didn't even want to think about it. But he was lying if he said he didn't want answers.

He met Kimberly Smith when she randomly added him on Facebook. He wasn't usually the type to accept random requests, but she was beautiful, so he let it slide. She messaged him almost instantly, and they had been chatting ever since. He'd been sucked in from the moment he clicked on her profile. She didn't post much, but when she did, her photos were stunning. She was petite with long brown hair and large brown eyes. She was a photographer and claimed she wanted to live her life behind her camera. He thought she looked better in front of it, smiling.

He wasn't much for online dating, but she convinced him. He stopped seeing girls casually because he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what they had. He was fine with just conversation for the first few weeks, but soon the weeks turned into months. She wasn't shy about sending him photos over text, but she wouldn't video chat.

Edward wasn't the only one who picked up on this either.

His best friend and roommate, Jasper, noticed Edward lost interest in going out and double dating with him. It didn't take long for him to corner him and demand an answer to the 'who is she' question.

"Her name is Kimberly, she's a photographer, and she has a black cat named Midnight." He responded in a joking manner, but the look on his friend's face said enough.

"And where did you meet her?" Jasper asked. The only time Edward ever went out on the town would be with him. They used to go to bars and clubs together all the time on the weekends ever since they met during college.

"I met her…somewhere," Edward said, rubbing his hair rigorously. This was the first sign that told Jasper he was lying.

"Somewhere? You're scratching your head. I've been your roommate for almost a decade, bro. Try again," Jasper smirked.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Online."

"What?"

"I met her online."

"Whoa. Since when have you been actively dating someone online? I know we both have Tinders, but I thought that was more for hookups. What website did you meet her on?"

"Facebook."

"Seriously? Of all the dating sites…"

"She just randomly added me one day. I thought she was hot, so I accepted her. We started talking, and that was just kinda it. I really like her." Edward said. His friend rolled his eyes.

"Well, do I get to see her? Is she ever going to come over?"

Edward complied and pulled a photo up on his phone. Jasper let out a low whistle, nodding in approval. He stared at the photo for a while longer, tilting his head in confusion.

"Okay, I see why you added her. Man, she looks familiar. I've seen her somewhere before."

"Maybe she has one of those faces," Edward said, now uncomfortable. He slid the phone back into his pocket.

"I mean, I'd remember that face dude. Is she local?"

"She said she lives in Seattle, yeah. But…"

"But?" Jasper mimicked, waiting for the punchline. He knew his friend was doomed.

"But I've never actually gone out with her."

"Edward! It's like you don't know the etiquette of online dating. Have you never seen an episode of Catfish?" Jasper asked seriously.

"I highly doubt she's a catfish." Edward said, rolling his eyes, "we've talked on the phone. She travels a lot for work. I do too. We've only been talking for like two months."

"Just be careful, dude. There's some weird people out there." Jasper warned.

* * *

Weeks went by, and there was still no sign of Edward meeting Kimberly face to face. She mentioned she traveled a lot for her photography job. This particular time, Kimberly was in another state for a convention.

Edward was scheduled to be flying to Los Angeles for a few weeks to work on a project with a company, which explained where he was now, sitting in the Airbnb in the city of angels. After hearing what went down at the airport, Jasper told him now was the time to send the email to the producers of Catfish. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd catch him when he was in LA.

It was odd, really. Kimberly was standing less than thirty feet from him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye—waiting in line to board a plane to New York. Her hair was thrown back in a ponytail, and she wore large-framed glasses, but he'd seen pictures of her with glasses before, so he'd recognize her anywhere. He'd been so stunned that he nearly knocked over his suitcase. He stared, and she stared back. He could tell when a girl was checking him out, and this girl definitely was. But why wasn't she racing towards him? Surely meeting him for five minutes was worth waiting a little longer to get on her plane.

It's what he would have done if the roles were reversed.

So, in his confused-as-hell mental state, he did just what Jasper suggested.

He just hoped it would help. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

He wondered if he should confront her. Ever since Jasper had pressed the issue of Kimberly being a catfish, he'd been hesitant to chat with her about it. Was it confirmation enough that she didn't bring it up either?

* * *

Edward had been in Los Angles for just over a week when his phone buzzed with a new email. He wouldn't have gotten worked up over it, except for the sender.

MTV Catfish

They'd replied.

They were interested in meeting him and seeing what they could do about his situation.

And apparently, it was urgent because his phone rang multiple times.

They wanted to know how fast he could get down to Los Angeles because this was going to be an awesome case to work on. Apparently, there was more they knew but couldn't tell him until they met up with him.

Perfect timing, too, because Jasper was on his way to visit for the next few days. Edward bit his lip just thinking about his best friend's _I told you so_, moment on national television.

Damn.

He answered the phone and worked with the producer to schedule when to meet. They were happy to hear he was already in L.A. and made preparations for him to come by their office the next day to get started and to meet the hosts.

Edward prayed Jasper better was dead wrong.

**Check out my Facebook Group called "Mariescullen Fanfiction" for teasers, photos, etc. I made so many manips for this one...;)**

**Happy Reading,**

**Sarah **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Fran for beta'ing and to Gail for pre-reading. **

Chapter 5

"Bella, this is Garrett Denali and Benjamin Earth," Riley said, introducing her to men she had flown across the country to see. It had been over a week since she asked Riley for his help, and he had been compliant, even agreeing with her on her suspicion. He said he would make the arrangements and that his friend on the Catfish production team was definitely going to be interested in hearing what she has to say.

Here she was, in the Catfish office in Los Angeles.

She'd be lying to say she wasn't fangirling a little bit on the inside.

Okay, and on the out.

"Nice to meet you!" She said a little too eagerly, "sorry, I'm a fan of the show if you can't tell. College me is scrambling." She added, laughing awkwardly.

Garrett was the taller of the two, with long hair tied back in a bun. He was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. Though both were hosts, Garrett was the main host. His co-host, Benjamin, filmed a lot of their work and organized most of their search. Benjamin Earth was shorter, only a few inches taller than Bella, but his spirit added the last few inches he needed to impact everyone in the room.

"Don't worry. We're fans of yours as well. Great to finally be meeting you, but it stinks that this is the way it had to be." Garrett said, laughing along with her. Benjamin nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, I've never been a huge HGTV person, but once your show started, I tune in every week to watch," Benjamin added enthusiastically.

"Well, thank you," Bella said, blushing. She smiled at him.

Garrett and Benjamin gave her a tour of their small office. They chatted casually as they walked. They didn't get into the reason she had to fly out here as soon as she could, but Bella supposed they would get into business mode soon.

… And get into business they did.

"So, it's' really funny that you reached out to John when you did. Crazy, actually. We literally dropped the project we were filming to get this for next season."

"Really? You didn't have to do that. It was just a hunch of an idea. Some weird things happened in Seattle when we were wrapping up Flip the Picture." Bella said, confused.

"Yeah, Riley explained it all to us. Probably gave you one hell of a freak out to have someone grab you like that in public. Or at your event." Benjamin said. He typed something quickly into his laptop.

"Well, Bella, things aren't done being weird," Garrett said dramatically.

"Oh, God, what do you mean? Nobody is pounding at your door looking for Kimberly Smith, are they?" Bella said, throwing her hands over her face. She groaned and laid her head on the wooden table.

"Oh, shit, now this is good," Benjamin said excitedly. He said something funny to the man who was filming their conversation.

"What do you know about Kimberly Smith?" Garrett asked, his eyebrows rising slightly. He looked over to the screen of the laptop Benjamin was working on.

"Nothing. That's just what the dudes kept calling me in Seattle." Bella said, eyes widening, "why? Should I know who that is?"

"Oh lord—so worth canceling the documentary," Garrett said.

"What?"

"Bella, someone wrote to the show a week or so ago regarding a Kimberly Smith that he's been talking with online. This has got to be fate or something. He said he saw her at the airport but didn't approach her, only looked and got confused when she—_you_—didn't recognize him." Benjamin explained.

He turned the computer screen to face her.

Shit.

She quickly read over the email. Immediately, she knew who this guy was. She didn't know whether to thank her lucky stars or curse them when she realized it was Airport Guy who wrote into the show.

Airport Guy. The cute one.

She could deal with that.

"Airport Guy wrote into the show?"

"You know Edward?" Garrett asked. He clicked to open a photo of Edward that had been sent in with the email. It was a good photo of him—Bella's body felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, especially the lower inside when she stared at his smiling face. It was different to see him up close in a photograph, but damn, was it a good kind of different. His eyes were green, and he was clean-shaven.

"No. I didn't know who he was till now. I definitely saw him at the airport, though." Bella said, nodding when she saw the photo.

"Yeah, it seems he's been under the impression for three months, now that you are Kimberly Smith. It seems like he's not the only one, either." Benjamin said.

"Wow, now I feel awful. I thought he was just a person staring at me who recognized me from the show. Oh God, so there's definitely a catfish! Does he know?" Bella exclaimed. She threw her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I think he definitely knows there's a catfish, yes. Sometimes it's hard to convince them the person in the photos isn't them without more proof. So, we figured it would be best to have you here. We're hoping we can pursue this and that both of you can join us on this little Catfish adventure and get to the bottom of it," Garrett said eagerly.

"I mean, I've got time, sure. I'd love to find out who is doing this so I can tell them in person where they can shove their Kimberly Smith—wait, did you say both?" Bella stopped herself dead in her words.

"Yeah, Edward is here too. We skyped with him a few days ago. He's in town for work and has a few days off. We're going to meet him at his Airbnb in a while. We're hoping you'll come with us or we can bring him by to see you today."

"Whoa. What? Really? That's so fast. Oh my God, I don't want him to get hurt seeing me. That's going to be so weird for him!" Bella said, panicking.

"It's going to be a big deal, yes. But it will be all right once he realizes what's going on. That's why it's probably better if we bring him to you. He has a friend with him who's going to be traveling with us if it comes to it. Do you have someone to go with you, too? Riley?" Benjamin asked.

"Uh…I think Riley is working over our break from the show. Yeah, I brought my friend Alice with me. The studio set me up with renting a house out here for the year, so we're staying there. She will be cool to travel wherever, if it comes to it." Bella said back.

The boys nodded and continued to type things into their computer.

It was decided that Benjamin and Garrett would be the ones to go talk to Edward first to get his thoughts. Then, they'd break the news to him gently and bring him by Bella's house. From there, they would all get to talk and make plans for the next steps.

Bella was on board with the plan, she just hoped it didn't hurt Edward too much. She didn't know him, but she felt guilty she was granted an unwanted role in the heartbreak he was probably facing. He seemed like a good guy—and she was sure the other two who thought she was Kimberly weren't terrible people either.

Though she had more questions, she was eager to get the day going.

**Hi guys, I've been nominated in the Twi Fanfic Awards as a newbie author! I'd appreciate your vote! Also, consider giving Twilight Pays it Forward a vote! **

**I've got a fun little facebook group called Mariescullen Fanfiction where I post teasers and manips if you want to join! **

**See you next week! **

**Sarah **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Fran and Gail for their help with this chapter.**

Chapter 6

Benjamin held the camera up steadily as Garrett knocked on the door of Edward's place. The crew was setting up behind him while some went in prior to their arrival. They were eager to get their show on the road.

The door opened, revealing the tall, auburn-haired man. He smiled eagerly at the two hosts, exchanging ecstatic pleasantries with them. They shook hands and made their way into the spacious room of the Airbnb. Garrett and Benjamin commented on the décor and cracked lots of jokes to help Edward get comfortable with them.

As soon as the men were inside, they were greeted by another tall blonde man with shaggy hair.

"Garrett, Benjamin, this is my best friend, Jasper Whitlock. I'm down here for a couple weeks for work, but he came to hang out for the week." Edward introduced his friend. Jasper moved forward and shook hands with the hosts.

"Great to meet you. Big fan of your show!" Jasper said.

"Thanks, man. So, you're the friend who told him to write into the show?"

"Yeah. I thought of you guys the minute I felt something fishy was going on with that Kimberly person. I mean, they live in the same city and can't find time in the three months they've been talking to sit down for a cup of coffee? Catfish." Jasper spoke with confidence, rolling his eyes at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, that's usually how it goes. This is going to be a crazy time, though. We've already got some information for you. Let's start by you telling us what you know about Kimberly Smith." Benjamin said.

The crew filled into the house and filmed eagerly as the men went into detail about Edward's current love life situation. They filtered through embarrassing text messages between him and Kimberly.

"I've kinda been distancing myself from her lately since this started. I feel like there's definitely something else going on here—whether it's just that she's a catfish, shy, or whatever. I wanted to get to the bottom of it before I pursue anything further."

"And why is that?" Garrett asked.

"You know, I've just been hurt one too many times in the past. Like I said before, I really want to get serious with someone. I'm kinda spacing myself out now so that when I find out whatever "it" is, I can just move on. That's just kind of how I operate." Edward answered truthfully. He passed his phone to Garrett, who scrolled through the text messages of the past few weeks.

"Yeah, man. I totally get that." Garrett said.

"Well, Edward, Jasper, do you want the girl in the photo to be the girl you're talking to? Does it matter?" Benjamin asked.

"Of course, it matters!" Jasper said.

"It kind of matters, I guess." Edward said, "but more because someone has been lying about who they are for months. I don't believe relationships should start on a foundation of lies. Maybe it's just me." Edward said bluntly, "the photos helped, yeah. That's the whole reason I started talking to her in the first place. She randomly added me on Facebook, and I thought she was cute, so I took a chance. I don't even typically online date. I thought I'd be the last person to end up in a situation like this."

"Sure, I totally understand. You're a good-looking guy. I'm sure you don't need online dating as a last resort. Sometimes these situations just come about in odd ways." Garrett explained.

He looked at Benjamin, tilting his head in question.

"Should we tell them?" Benjamin asked.

"Told you so." Jasper spat playfully in Edward's direction. "it's totally not her. No way. If she looked like that, she wouldn't need to make up excuses."

Edward frowned but looked at Benjamin for confirmation.

"Unfortunately, your buddy is right. But let me tell you how we know that."

"Do you know who Bella Swan is?" Garrett asked, looking at both of the boys.

"It sounds familiar, but I don't think so," Jasper answered truthfully.

"No," Edward said, shaking his head.

Garrett looked down at his phone, typing quickly. Benjamin turned his laptop around to show them a Wikipedia page while Garrett launched her Instagram page.

"This is Bella Swan."

_"An American photographer and television host. She hosts a show on HGTV called "Flip the Picture." _Benjamin read directly from the Wikipedia site, showing them posed of Bella with a sledgehammer at an art gallery.

"Shit! That's where I recognized her! My sister Rose loves that show. Dang it!" Jasper said, stunned. He frowned.

"Sorry, man." He said to Edward, who just continued to look at the Wikipedia page. He then moved to look at the Instagram.

"This is her Instagram. This is where some of the photos came from. We're not exactly sure where about the other ones.—maybe a fan site or something. She's verified on there, got almost a million followers. This is definitely her." Benjamin continued.

"It helps that we already spoke with her and she confirmed all the pages you sent us were not hers," Garrett said, handing his phone to Edward for him to scroll through Bella's photos.

"So, she had no idea about any of this?" Edward asked, scrolling. He was staring at the smiling girl in the photos.

"Absolutely none. She's a victim here too, which actually leads us into the next part of the story. So, right around the time you decided to write into the show, Bella's production assistant reached out to one of our guys for her. Apparently, she was in Washington the past few weeks filming an episode of her show, and she had some incidents there with people thinking she someone else—to the point where someone physically grabbed her in a restaurant. And it happened that she was flying home the same day you were at Sea-Tac airport." Garrett explained solemnly.

"So, imagine our surprise when this story just seems to be getting bigger and bigger. We, of course, reached out to her, and chatted.

"I guess that explains why she had no idea who I was at the airport. God, that's awkward." Edward said, scowling.

"And we know Bella feels terrible about this. She's not sure how it happened and wants it to stop almost as most, if not more, than you." Benjamin said. He began dialing a number on his phone and moved away to make a call.

"Well, it's not her fault. I'd probably be more creeped out if I was her. Having random people come up to you and be so confused. I think she got the worse end of the stick here." Edward admitted, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. We still think you might need some closure, though. It's weird to think about and just see pictures. So, Edward and Jasper, if you're not busy, why don't you come with us to Bella's house? We're heading there after this meeting to see what the next steps are." Garrett asked.

"Uh…" Edward said, eyes widening at the offer. Meet Bella?

"Wait, she's here? In Los Angeles?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She has a place here in L.A. Not too far from here actually. She was down at our office this morning. Ben is on the phone with her right now. I know she wants to meet you. Get this cleared up. And I know she wants to find out who's behind it." Garrett spoke aloud as Benjamin came back into the room.

"Did you chat with Bella?" Garrett asked his co-host.

"Yeah, she said come over whenever. They're making tacos." Benjamin said happily.

"Ben, you did not ask her if she would cook you dinner, did you?" Garrett asked, laughing. They poked fun at each other for the cameras.

"No, don't worry, she offered." Benjamin laughed, "so are you guys in?"

Jasper looked at Edward's puzzled expression before he decided to take the wheel.

"I think you deserve some closure, Edward. And you know me, I can't say no to tacos." Jasper said, smacking his friend on the shoulder.

**Feel free to join my FB group: Mariescullen Fanfiction if you're bored and want to see some manips, teasers, etc. **

**See you soon**

**mariescullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Gail and Fran for help with this chapter! **

Chapter 7

Bella's house wasn't hard to find. After Edward reluctantly agreed, the crew had piled into their vehicles and drove the short distance before pulling up to a small white Cape Cod-style home.

Edward was the first to get out of the SUV, followed by Jasper. His eyes were staring at the blue car parked in the driveway. Someone was here. Someone lived here. The girl he'd been talking with.

Or thought he was talking with.

The girl in the photos.

God, this was going to be awkward.

Garrett and Benjamin hurried up the steps of the porch, Edward and Jasper trailed behind them.

"Now remember—she's a victim here too. This will be good to meet with her and get some closure so we can figure out what to do next." Garrett said cautiously. He didn't think Edward would do anything, but seeing people can cause sudden emotions to stir. He'd seen it happen a fair share of times in the number of episodes he's done.

Edward merely nodded, urging them to knock on the door.

Members of the crew had gone into Bella's house before they made it up the steps, so Edward didn't expect them to be waiting long at the door.

Garrett rang the doorbell.

"No turning back now." Benjamin joked.

Garrett and Benjamin stood in front of Edward and Jasper, so when the door opened, it was them who saw her first. They parted so their guests could get a full view of who lived in the house.

"Hey!" Bella greeted Garrett and Ben, "welcome to my humble abode," she laughed lightly.

"Nice to see you again." Garrett said, reaching forward to pull the small girl into a hug, "do you remember this guy?" He motioned playfully to Benjamin.

Edward stiffened. His breath was halted. Jasper noticed his shoulders tense and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. Hey, Ben." Bella said, reaching to hug Ben.

"Hey." Bella greeted, reaching out her hand.

"Bella, this is Edward. And his buddy, Jasper. Edward, Jasper, this is Bella Swan."

"Awesome to meet you, Edward." Bella said, smiling at him, "Jasper." She said, peeking over to greet the man.

Edward smiled back, awkwardly, too stunned to talk. Jasper waved in silence.

"So, Bella. Edward here has been dating someone for a while. The thing is, she was using your photos." Garrett said while Benjamin held up his handheld camera. Bella's brow furrowed in confusion—purely acting for the camera. They had discussed this all over the phone prior to them coming over. She wasn't sure if he would be up for meeting her.

"Oh, man. That's what you guys said. That's so crazy." Bella asked sincerely.

"Yeah, it was a big moment for him. Right, Edward?" Benjamin replied.

"Uh…yeah. Bizarre. Hard to believe this is happening like this." Edward answered quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened," Bella said honestly. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She'd forgotten how handsome he'd been in person. It was bizarre for her as well that the guy she saw staring at her in the airport only days ago was now standing on her porch.

"Uh, yeah, me too. Sorry that it happened. To you, too, I mean." Edward said, stumbling faintly over his words.

Jasper smirked behind him, knowing his friend only gets like this when he's around girls he thinks are beautiful.

His smirk didn't go unnoticed. Garrett saw it before smirking himself. He knew what was going on.

"You know, Bella, maybe you should give him a hug. He's been through a lot." Garrett offered sincerely, biting back his smile.

"Of course—bring it in." Bella laughed, moving closer to Edward. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist and closed the hug. He was stunned the way she seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms. He was taller by almost a foot, but her head rested perfectly on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively. She smelled of lilacs and strawberries.

Edward wasn't alone in what he felt—she felt it too. Bella felt enclosed, safe when he finally returned her hug. His cologne was mouthwatering—sandalwood and peppermint. She wouldn't mind if he just stayed like this with her while the rest of them left.

Unfortunately, this was national television, and she couldn't do that, so she released him after a few seconds.

"Why don't you guys come inside so we can chat." Bella offered, stepping away from Edward and gesturing to the house.

"I heard something about tacos." Jasper piped in from the back, smiling curiously.

"You heard correct. My best friend, Alice, is inside cooking." Bella replied casually.

Bella's house was simply decorated. The walls were painted a simple gray with white trim. Numerous photos and art pieces hung on the walls. The smell of Alice's cooking ambushed their noses as they walked into the living room.

"Whoever is in that kitchen is going to be my wife. I'm from Texas, and those smells are right out of the capitol." Jasper said. His eyes closed in pleasure as he sniffed the air.

"Good nose! She's from Austin." Bella laughed, taking a seat on the love seat. She waved her hand through the cutout in the wall that led to the kitchen for Alice to come out and greet everyone. Bella gestured for everyone to sit as well.

"This place is awesome; do you stay down here a lot?" Garrett asked, looking at the funky paintings that line the walls.

"Sometimes. It depends on what we're doing with the show and my photography business. We're on the road a lot following different builds. It's good to have in case there's anything we need to come out here for. I'm based out of New York right now, though." Bella answered truthfully, smiling.

"Oh yeah, my sister loves that show. An interesting concept with basing the house flips on famous works of art." Jasper said. He was trying his hardest to sneak a peek at the woman plating tacos in the kitchen.

"Thanks. That's awesome." Bella answered shyly, a small blush creeping up her face. A loud bang echoed from the kitchen. She jumped up to help when she saw her sprite of a friend trying to make her way through the kitchen entryway with enough plates to feed an army.

"Hey Everyone, I'm Alice. Sorry, I was just finishing up." She passed around plates filled to the brim to everyone.

Nobody missed the look of awe on Jasper's face as she passed him his.

Greetings were passed around as Alice took a seat next to Bella on the loveseat, and they dug into their meal.

"So, you guys are from Seattle?" Bella asked, looking between Jasper and Edward. She lingered on the latter, though. He frowned and picked nervously at his food.

"Uh, yeah," Edward responded quietly.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. This has got to be extremely difficult for you. I know we hugged it out on the porch or whatever, but seriously, is there anything I can do? I can go cut some holes in a bag and put it over my head or something if it would make you feel better." Bella said, setting her plate down on the coffee table in the center of the room. She attempted to smile wryly at him.

Her heart thudded when he let out a loose laugh.

"No, you don't have to do that. That's very courteous of you, though." Edward snorted, slightly turning his neck to look at her.

**AN: Feel free to join my FB group "Mariescullen Fanfiction" for teasers, manips, etc. for all my stories! **

**See you next week!**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Fran and Gail for helping with the chapter. **

Chapter 8

It wasn't long until the lighthearted conversation took a turn toward the more serious matters on the table. Everyone was sitting in Bella's living room for a reason. This was the part Bella wasn't particularly excited about. Did she really want to see exactly who was behind something like this? Someone was using her photos—what kinds of photos? How in-detail was this profile? Was it the only one? How many people had been affected by the mystery?

The bile rose in her throat. She wanted to throw up. The guilt racked her body like a hurricane. Were there more people like Edward that were going to get their heart broken? He was only three months in, but what if there as someone who had years invested in this?

"All right, guys, now it's time to get down to business," Garrett said. He looked at everyone in the room but focused on Edward and Bella.

"Edward, why don't you tell Bella how you got involved in this in the first place. Then, we can move into showing her the profile you have." Benjamin said, holding up his camera.

"Uh, okay. Well, I'm not really interested in online dating too much. Not seriously, anyway. One day though, I got a friend request on Facebook. I don't typically accept just random friend requests either, but I will admit, I saw the photos she was using and decided it didn't matter because…she…her…you…were good looking." Edward said, staring down at the floor. Though Jasper tried, he couldn't hide his low chuckles at his friend's obvious discomfort in telling Bella that he only accepted Kimberly's friend request because she was hot.

Bella didn't laugh. She simply smiled at Edward and nodded her head, urging him to continue.

"Well, we started talking. She told me she found me in suggested friends or something like that. She was nice, kind. She said she lived in Seattle, though she mentioned being from Florida. Kimberly told me she worked as a freelance photographer, so she traveled a lot for work. I do contract work, so I understood that life. But being in the same city for three months and not even being able to Facetime or meet up for a cup of coffee or a drink just seemed fishy to me. Nonetheless, I really liked her, but it was just strange. I've been trying to distance myself from her lately when all of this came to light. I wonder if she thinks something . It's just so bizarre." Edward continued.

"She sent you photos and things like that, right? What kind of photos? Were they professional or personal?" Garrett asked. He turned on the computer, moving to pull up the Facebook page of Kimberly Smith., "were they all from her Facebook?"

"No, she sent a lot of other photos that weren't posted. Just little things—selfies, pictures of her cat, that type of thing." Edward answered solemnly.

"So, nothing explicit?" Benjamin asked, giving Bella a side-eye. Her eyes were already growing wide at the description she gave. She'd have to see it believe it, but it felt like someone was pouring hot water down her shirt. She felt the need to stand and pace off her anxiety. Sure, she'd taken an explicit photo in her life and sent it off to a boy. But this was starting to frighten her. And based on Edward's next words, it was going to make or break her. How would someone get those types of private photos? She took her privacy pretty seriously, never posting anything but friendly and professional items to her public Instagram account.

"You mean like nudes or something like that? No. Never sent anything like that." Edward said. He couldn't help but glance at the girl whose photos were in question. Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Well, that's a relief," Alice said, staring at Bella.

"Yeah—though this whole thing is creeping me the hell out. Can I see some of these photos? Or this profile? I have no idea what's out there right now and I don't really post a lot of personal stuff to the public. My Instagram, all of that is public, safe stuff. I mean, I have private social media, but I don't even use my public name and privacy is super high on those. I post some fun, friend stuff occasionally, but it's usually work related." Bella said. Her expression was pained and panicked painted into one.

"And did you say she was from Florida? And a photographer? Bells, it sounds like she's not just using your photos, but your life." Alice said, just as panicked.

"Wait, you're from Florida?" Garrett asked. He dropped his face into his hand before shoving the laptop in their direction.

"Yeah, Neptune Beach…Jacksonville area." Bella nodded suspiciously.

"Well, her profile says Orlando, but that's not that far off." Garrett responded suspiciously, "Let's look at this." He urged them all to move in closer to get a glimpse of the screen. They crouched in, Edward getting stuck directly next to Bella.

The Kimberly Smith Facebook page was surreal, to say the least. They were definitely her photos—her private photos. Photos she only ever shared on her private Snapchat and private Facebook page. To say she was stunned was an understatement. The fear in her only got worse as they scrolled. She didn't post very often, but it was enough to make Bella's blood boil.

Kimberly's latest post was the worst. It wasn't like the profile picture—a simple shot of her sitting at a café in the city. That one came from her Instagram. This one was different. It was a photo she posted on her Snapchat not that long ago—days ago really. It was of her, Riley, and Alice at the airport. They were throwing the peace sign to the camera, had their Starbucks out, and glasses on.

A shiver ran down her spine.

_Catching flights with my buddies_ was the caption.

"Oh my God, that's from like…maybe two weeks ago?" Bella exclaimed. Alice gasped behind her.

"Shit, they're using photos of not only you, but your friends too. Me! Riley!" Alice yelped, "ugh did she have to use that picture?" She stared at the photo and groaned.

"Where was this photo originally posted?" Garrett asked, taken aback by their expression.

"On my Snapchat—but it's a private Snapchat. It's personal—I only have good friends—from college, high school, that kind of thing on there. My username isn't even relevant to my name at all." Bella said back, shocked.

"Could be someone you know using your photos. Do you have any enemies or people that you think might be capable of doing something like this?" Benjamin asked.

"No way! This is just strange. I don't think I know anyone that could..." Bella shook her head, "this is really scaring me now. They have pictures of my friends, my family, even my freaking cat. And they're sharing them and portraying them as something I'm probably not. Who knows how many people they're talking to? How many people think I'm talking to them? No offense, Edward, but I doubt you're the only guy she's chatting with." Bella tried to slow her frantic breathing in an effort to calm herself.

"Ugh, wait till Riley finds out." Alice groaned.

"Are you and Riley close? Could he have posted..." Benjamin asked cautiously.

"Riley? No way. Yeah, we're close, I guess. He's one of the production assistants on Flip the Picture. He'd never do something like that." Bella said defensively.

"What about your other friend?" Jasper said, narrowing his eyes at the black-haired girl, "I've seen this show before, and it's always the best friend."

Bella shot daggers at Jasper.

"Yeah, blondie. You figured it out. It's me. If I was creating a profile called Kimberly Smith, I'd totally post that horrible photo of myself for the world to see. Ugh, I'd have better taste than Kimberly Smith. What the hell kind of generic ass name is that?" Alice spat back.

"No, it's definitely not one of them unless they have someone else working their phone. It's a Florida number that she has. I looked up the area code once. And her voice didn't sound like Alice's, and it definitely wasn't a dude." Edward said, frowning again.

"Have you ever tried to search for more about her on the web?" Garrett asked, turning the computer around.

"No, I didn't. Never really thought about it. I'm not huge into social media myself, besides my Facebook so I just kinda believed her at first." Edward admitted.

"God, I'm not even sure I want you to type her name into Google. I'm really afraid of what you might find." Bella said, once again dropping her head into her hands. Edward couldn't help but put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. They were standing so close, nobody saw him. Bella froze for a second but didn't say anything. She recognized what he was trying to do. It was only for a second, but she appreciated it.

"Unfortunately, Bella, that's the whole point of our show. And we kind of already did that." Benjamin said somberly.

"Might need to move your hand back," Bella whispered to Edward. She felt oddly comfortable with him. His face started to flush at her words, but surprisingly to Bella, he did, "okay…what's the damage?" She spoke louder to the rest of the group.

"We found a few other profiles—a dating site had a few of them. Though, there were comments on there that were fake. They had similar pictures on there. We called a few of the people we saw commenting on those profiles just to confirm who they thought they were talking to. It seems our girl Kimberly has been busy." Garrett explained.

Bella just groaned. She focused on the slight pressure on her back.

"So, what exactly are we going to do about this? It kind of seems like she's untraceable." Edward said, frowning at Bella's obvious discomfort.

"Well, this seems like one of those situations where we kind of just get up and go. We can try to call her using the number you have, see where she's at. We can try to convince her to meet with us, and if she doesn't agree right away, we could just jump on the first flight to wherever and work our way there." Benjamin explained. He panned the camera he was holding around the room to take in everyone's expressions.

"Everyone okay with that?" Garrett asked.

"Uh…yeah, sounds good. Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I just want to get to the bottom of this." Bella responded glumly.

"All right, then, now let's try to call her. The sooner, the better." Benjamin said. Garrett pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Now, nobody say anything. Let Garrett do this—he's talked down a lot of catfishes, so let's just see where he ends up." Benjamin warned.

The room was silent as Garrett put the phone on speaker. Bella felt Edward's hand squeeze tightly with each dial tone that sounded throughout the room. She couldn't help but lean back into his arm. It was a strange sensation, but she needed something to anchor her to the ground at that moment.

"Hello?" A deeper female tone on the other end of the line said. Bella racked her brain for any recollection of the voice but came up blank.

"Hey, is this Kimberly?" Garrett asked casually.

**Feel free to join my Facebook group "Mariescullen Fanfiction" for manips, teasers, etc.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Um…yeah, this is Kimberly. Who is this?" The voice asked. There was a muffled shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Okay, well, my name is Garrett. I'm with a TV show called Catfish, have you ever heard of it?" Garrett inquired gently.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I've heard about it." Kimberly answered hesitantly.

"Do you have any idea what this might be about?" Garrett asked.

"Um…I may have an idea. Is it about Emmett?" Kimberly asked, guessing.

"No. Is Emmett someone else you've catfished? We're in L.A. with Edward." Garrett asked.

The person on the other end scrambled around for a few seconds. She didn't respond to Garrett's question.

"Listen, Kimberly. I think the best way for us to deal with this is for us to just come out to you." Garrett urged,

"Who is us?" the voice responded immediately. Through the phone, the voice was crackled with tension.

"Well, myself, Benjamin, my crew…Edward, of course, and Bella."

The voice stayed silent.

"Bella...Bella Swan?" it asked.

"Yeah, Bella Swan. The girl whose photos you're using. She's here with us too." Garrett confirmed.

"…Oh."

"So, do you want to tell us where you are? We will come to you. We can get on the first flight tomorrow so we can sort this out." Garrett offered.

"I'm in Tampa…but I don't know about this. I'm…not sure I want to meet him."

"Well, I get that. But don't you think you owe them an explanation…something? Maybe an apology? Those are usually done best in person. And Bella?" Garret continued.

"I guess. I'm just afraid." Kimberly said.

"I get that too. Why don't we fly into Tampa, and we will contact you tomorrow? We can meet up at a park or something?" Garrett said, speaking softly again to calm her.

Silence.

"Okay," Kimberly confirmed.

It didn't take much for Garrett to convince the girl to meet up with them the next day. His words were soft and comforting, urging the her to make her wrongdoing right. He really did have a knack for talking to people. It was one thing to see it on the show, but in person was a different story.

Especially when that story concerned the lives of Bella and Edward.

Before they knew it, their airline tickets to Florida were booked for the following morning. Alice ended up pulling out, staying in Los Angeles for a last-minute set design event. To everyone's surprise but Alice's, Jasper also opted to stay with her in the city.

Knowing Alice, it probably didn't take much for them to be attached at the hip. With one taste of her Texas cooking and a glance at her butt, Jasper was putty. They excused themselves to check out the city lights before the camera crew had even left Bella's house for the evening.

Garrett and Benjamin bid them goodbye, offering Edward a ride back to his rental.

"Actually, Bella, would you mind if I stayed and waited for Jasper and Alice to get back? Jasper's only been here for a few days, and I'm not sure he knows his way back to the house." Edward said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, that would be fine. Yeah, the neighborhoods around here can sometimes be confusing." Bella responded a little too quickly.

"It's 2020, just use Google Maps?" Garrett said blankly.

Benjamin threw an elbow to his ribs.

"That's fine. Smart. Watch out for your friends!" Benjamin said. He looked between Bella and Edward.

"We will come to get you both around 4:00am for our flight, okay? Take it easy for the night, pack a bag, and we'll see you in the morning." Garrett said, rubbing his ribs and giving Ben a dirty look from the side.

"Sounds good," Bella answered keenly.

As soon as the door shut, Bella turned to the man in her house. She had a feeling he was fibbing about being concerned for his friend's wellbeing. It was 2020, and she didn't think Jasper was an idiot.

"What was that?" She asked, jokingly, "I think you are concerned for your friend's wellbeing, but not enough to stay and wait for him in a neighborhood ten minutes away from the house you're renting."

Edward's face blushed red

She made her way to clean up the plates scattered around the living room table. She stacked them in a neat pile before carting them to the kitchen sink. Should she be worried about letting him stay in the house with her without Alice? She felt like she could trust him—she didn't think he was a maniac. The thought crossed her mind as she started the water. Bella considered herself relatively extroverted, albeit awkward, so she could muster through this if she had to.

"I—uh, didn't think you would want to be alone after all that. I mean, it's bad for me because I'm getting swindled, I guess, but for you…it's something else completely. Sorry, it was a dumb idea." Edward said honestly, "I'll just grab an Uber or something."

He started to retreat from the kitchen, but Bella was quicker.

She tossed a dishtowel at him, "I'll wash, you dry?"

Bella quickly realized she was grateful for what he did. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She didn't want to be alone. She must still be processing this information. She would never have said that out loud, though—she wouldn't have asked Alice to stay with her.

A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth, and he caught the towel with ease.

She started scrubbing the dishes, looking glumly out the window in front of her facing the small back patio.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you're right. It's weird, bizarre. I'm tempted to just delete all my social media right now. But, unfortunately, it's not that easy." Bella said lightly.

"Really? I don't have too much social media. Facebook, but that's just because my mom would have had an aneurysm if I didn't make one to appease her when I went to college." Edward said, taking a plate from her. He laughed at the image of his mom in his head, "she was super into social media."

"No, with my studio and stuff like that, exposure is pretty important, especially now with the show. But, my mom was the same way. She used to be taking pictures of everything. I swear that woman had more photos than anyone I met."

"Used to? Did she take a break from technology?" Edward asked, curious.

"Ha, I wish." Bella said softly, adding a light laugh, "I don't think she could ever have done that. She loved technology. But, no…my mom died when I was in high school…car accident. Which is why I think I'm so freaked out about what was going on. Like, what if this girl stole old photos or something? That'd just be sick." She shook her head and scrubbed the dish a little harder.

She didn't need to be a detective to know that Edward was staring at her. Probably a blunt confession, but it felt easy to talk to him, so she did. The sound of the dish being set in the rack tore her from her window view.

"Yeah. I have to agree with you. It would be. I'm sorry to hear about your mom, though." Edward said, raising his eyes to meet hers before jumping back to the next dish. He flashed a small smile in her direction.

"Usually, people freak out when I tell them that," Bella admitted, confused.

"Yeah, but I might be able to understand a little better than just anyone. I lost my mom a few years ago…cancer. I know the reactions you're talking about, and that really puts this type of thing into perspective—because if it were me, I'd feel the same way." Edward spoke softly and focused his eyes directly on the dish he was drying.

Bella desperately wanted to look at him, but she couldn't pick up what exactly spilled into his voice. She nodded at him in acceptance.

"Where did you go to college?" She asked simply. Better to put that conversation to rest. That's what she always wanted when someone asked.

"Stanford, Computer Science." He said meekly, smiling. He knew what she was trying to do, "and you?"

"Uh oh, and we were becoming such good friends. This might throw a wrench in it." Bella laughed aloud.

"Oh, no." Edward said, laughing along, "if you tell me you're a Cal Bear…"

"I'm sorry. I doubled in Art History and Film. Berkeley has one of the best programs in the country."

Edward dramatically dropped his head into his towel, groaning.

"I know we're supposed to be sworn enemies, but I'm sure we could come to some kind of mutual understanding." She laughed.

His eyes were playful as she passed him another dish.

"Just wait till Jasper hears."

"Is that where you met? College?"

"Yeah, freshman roommates. It couldn't have turned out better because we've been best friends ever since. Was that how you met Alice?"

"It was, except we each had terrible roommates and devised a plan to swap them out a week into the semester," Bella replied, turning off the water.

The conversation drifted from stepping on eggshells to a comfortable pace. She made him laugh, and he returned it, decorating her face with a tomato-colored blush every time he said something slightly awkward.

He asked about her television show, claiming he was never much of an HGTV guy, but now that he knew she was hosting, he'd have no choice but to watch it. He asked about her pets and her favorite color. She found out he played baseball in college and wasn't allergic to dogs. Miscellaneous trivia helped her forget what she endured today and what she would have to endure in the coming days.

They didn't know how much time had passed till Jasper and Alice came through the front door. By the way her hips were latched around his waist, it was clear they hadn't expected Edward to stay around waiting for his friend.

"Hey, guys..." Bella deadpanned.

Jasper jumped as if he'd been shocked. Alice's tiny legs didn't stand a chance, and his sudden motion sent her crashing to the floor.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry!" Jasper cried, rushing to help her up.

Bella let a crack of laughter loose, tossing a glance at Edward, who was rolling his eyes.

"Uh, hey, Bella." Jasper said awkwardly once Alice was again on her feet, "did you have a good night?"

"Yep, just watching some TV … with Edward," Bella said.

At the mention of his friend, Jasper turned.

"Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: *touches mic* Is this thing still on? How did we get here? I have zero ideas, but I'm not questioning it! **

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean you're bailing out of the trip?" Bella asked sternly, staring her best friend down. Edward, Jasper, and the Catfish crew were supposed to meet them in a little under an hour before Alice dropped the bomb of the day on her.

"I'm sorry! There was a work emergency I got wind of last night. Luckily, I'm already in LA." Alice confessed, frowning.

"And this has nothing to do with your little night out with Edward's best friend?"

"No! I already talked to Ben and the producers this morning. It's not a problem. You guys will just go to Florida without me. When you get back, you can tell me all about it." Alice said softly, hoping her compromise would work.

"You're going to make me face this by myself?"

"Of course not! You have Garrett and Ben. And don't make me bring up how cozy you looked last night with the Catfishee."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't see it, Bella, but Jazz and I did. You were flirting with Edward."

"No, I wasn't. I was merely being nice. He offered to stay because he didn't think I should be left alone after that." She rolled her eyes. _And also, Jazz? Oh, this was definitely about Edward's best friend. Or a ploy. There had to be. There was never a single meaning behind Alice's actions. _She thought to herself.

Bella sighed, tired of arguing with Alice. She guessed she would have to just stick this one out and face it head-on. Her best friend had a point though, at least Edward would be with her. She wondered how he was doing this morning. Was Jasper pep talking him enough to get him out from under the covers of his bed, or was he up and ready to bite the bullet? The thoughts of what could go wrong today, or worse, what could go right rattled around her head while she continued to pack.

When they made it to the airport, they rushed through security, ignoring the looks that passenger tossed their way at LAX. While she was used to some fan interaction, the stares Garrett and Ben got were at a magnitude that made her want to curl up under a blanket and hide.

"How do you guys deal with all the staring?" Edward asked as they sat in a secluded area of tables. He pulled the green stirrer out of his Starbucks cup and took a long swig.

"Don't look at me," Bella said, laughing. She shook her drink, letting the ice settle around the cold brew, "I may have a television show, but it's brand new and pales in comparison to these guys."

"It's great, gives us a large pool of women to choose from," Garrett said dryly. He smirked over at Ben, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure your wife just loves that." He retorted, "It's not that bad. You get used to it after a while. I'm sure you'll experience it eventually, Bella. You too, Edward, after this episode airs. You will be Hollywood's new hot geek."

Bella laughed again, looking at the large windows to avoid Edward's eyes. She heated with a familiar blush. Ben had a point, though. Edward was hot. Edward was a geek. Hollywood and MTV would eat him up.

"Do the people on catfish ever get any attention?" Bella asked curiously, moving her eyes away from Edward to Ben. The camera-savvy host smirked at her, catching the tail end of her glance.

"Sometimes. Depends on the episode. Sometimes the Catfish is the one to bask in the Instagram followers. Some big twist turns the viewers in their favor. This episode will be unique though, so I imagine our new friend Edward will get quite a following. Have you seen that hair?" Ben joked.

"Or maybe he won't. Maybe the biggest plot twist of all is that _Edward_ is the Catfish." Garrett nodded, happy with his conclusion.

"Catfishing himself?" Ben asked, tilting his head in humor.

"2020 is strange, man. Who knows?"

"You're right, you caught me. We can all go home." Edward deadpanned.

"I appreciate you coming clean, but we're going to talk about some of the dirty things you texted yourself. There's a line that can't be crossed." Garrett scolded playfully.

"Oh my god, please stop." Bella cried, throwing her hands over her face

* * *

Bella stretched lightly, raising her arms over her head as she sat down in the seat by the window. Since getting involved in the world of television, the one thing she got used to quickly was the first-class seats. She laid her head back against the chair, the late night catching up with her. She slipped her Beats over her ears, ready to lose herself in the latest episode of her favorite podcast.

A while later, she woke with a start. She sucked in a deep breath, instantly feeling the crick in her neck from leaning her head against the seat. Bella must have fallen asleep because the next sounds she heard was a light chuckle in the next seat over.

"Not sure if I pegged you as a vampire fanatic," Edward said smugly, pulling out a long white Airpod.

Vampire fanatic? How in the hell? Bella's eyes went wide as she pulled the earphones off of her ears. The latest tale of vampire sightings in the Pacific Northwest rang out on the speakers of her iPhone.

"Oh...uh…" She started, still dazed at what happened. Her headphones must have died while she slept.

"Guilt, I guess. If the house flipping gig didn't work out, I figured I could be a vampire hunter."

Edward raised a hand to his mouth to cover the chuckle that slipped through his lips. He coughed, knuckling his fist. Mirth danced happily in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't laugh! It's a top-rated podcast."

"And a respectable profession, I'm sure," Edward added, dropping his hand, letting the laugh take over.

"The Pacific Northwest is a creepy place. It'd be the perfect place for vampires. You live there, so you should be on the lookout."

"I'm sure there are plenty of vampires in Seattle. I'll keep my eyes peeled, thanks."

"So, how long did you have to listen to that?"

"Me? Not long because I was listening to _my_ favorite podcast, but I'm fairly certain the rest of the plane has had to listen to it for at least two hours."

"Are you fuckin—" Bella started, looking down at her phone. She slammed her finger on the pause button before looking at the clock. Only an hour had gone by since they boarded, "You're joking."

"Yes," He smiled again.

Bella felt her heart do a little flip at the grin.

"Garrett, can we please change seats? I don't like Edward anymore." Bella said, leading over Edward to talk to their traveling companions in the aisle across from them.

"Unless you like the sound of Ben snoring, I don't think my predicament is any better. Sorry!" Garrett rolled his eyes at his obnoxiously loud co-star.

"Oh, come on," Edward mumbled.

"All

right, I suppose you're better than Ben snoring."

"If you're tired enough, you'll fall back asleep in no time. We're off the ground and it's like four hours till we get there." Edward added.

"I suppose you're right. So, have you ever been to Florida?"

"Sure, I used to go to Disney as a kid all the time," Edward said eagerly.

"I've never been there."

"What?"

"I've never been to Disney."

"But aren't you from Florida?"

"Just because I'm from Florida doesn't mean that I've automatically been to Disney World."

Edward shook his head, laughing to himself, "Well, then I apologize for assuming your Disney status."

She shook her head, humorlessly, "You just had to go the Disney route."

"Are you a dog person or a cat person?" Bella asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Um…a cat person. Dogs smell kind of weird to me. Why?" Edward answered honestly.

"Just curious. It's a long flight. Might as well get to know you since you've gotten to date my face for the past few months." Bella snickered sarcastically.

* * *

When they landed in Florida, the crew and production team rent numerous cars. They traveled to a local hotel, close to where they were supposed to meet Kimberly. Ben and Garrett handed them their room keys, promising to meet down in the lobby in an hour so they could leave to go to the park. They were instructed to freshen up because the cameras would be rolling for the big moment.

The big moment.

Who the hell was behind all of this? Bella was lost in thought as she took the card.

Edward excused himself to the restroom when she darted for the elevator. She needed time to wrap her head around what exactly was going to happen in the next few hours. They would find out everything. They would find out why, they would find out who.

Her head spun as she freshened up from the plane, reapplying her makeup and running a brush through her long hair. She opted to change into a short summer dress for the meeting. It was all going to be filmed after all. Might as well make something about me feel good amid the emotional chaos, she thought.

Bella wondered how Edward was handling this. On the plane, they chatted for hours. She enjoyed his company and felt horrible about how he was dragged into this mess. Just how many more Edward's were there out there? How many people had this catfish hurt already? And how many more would they hurt in the future?

She huffed as she went through the door to get the answers she desperately hoped for.

"I can't believe this girl is doing this," Bella muttered, readjusting her position on the picnic table.

To nobody's utter surprise, Kimberly bailed. The crew and cast had been sitting in the park for over an hour.

"I know, I just can't imagine doing this to people, having them fly to meet you, and then bailing on them. I hope Jasper and Alice are having fun at least." Edward said, frowning. He looked at Bella, trying to read her face.

"What did you say?" She asked, shocked.

"About Jasper and Alice?" Now Edward was confused.

"Yeah, Jasper mentioned they had a date or something. That's why he didn't end up coming. I was kind of mad about it, but he seemed to be interested in Alice, so I got over it." His brows furrowed.

"Alice told me she had to work!" Bella said, crossing her arms in shock.

"Maybe she does. I didn't mean to imply…" Edward trailed off, nervous that he'd gotten into the middle of something he shouldn't have.

"Part of me thinks it's a ploy. I'm sure something did come up with work, but Alice has a history of trying to set me up with people."

"Set you up? Like on a date?"

"Sort of. I don't know if I could call this a date." She gestured between them with a smirk on her face.

"That's funny. Jasper kept asking me about you too. I think you're onto something." Edward smile wildly, and Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"Kimberly? We're at the park you told us to meet you at over an hour ago. Are you coming to meet us?" The phone was on speaker, and Ben spoke gently into the phone.

"No…no I'm not. I'm sorry. I…can't. I'm too scared to face her." The voice moaned.

"Kimberly…or whatever your actual name is, you need to come clean. We've gotten this far. We are here, all of us, in Florida. Please don't make our trip be for nothing. These guys need closure. Bella needs to know who you are. Edward needs to know who he's had feelings for these past few months. It's just not fair." Ben tried to work out a deal with the woman.

"I don't know, Ben. I don't know. What if she hates me? Or what if he hates me?" Kimberly said.

"I've gotten to know both of them, and I am fairly certain they don't hate you and won't hate you, especially not if you come clean. This is important, Kimberly."

"I just…I'm so nervous. I never meant to hurt anyone. Nobody else knows about this…it started as just a little joke…" A sad note coated the voice. The speaker sniffled into the phone.

"I understand that. And it will take a lot of courage to own up to your mistakes, but you'll be a better person for it. You'll feel a lot better. It sounds like this is having quite an effect on you." Garrett chimed in.

"It is."

"Well, how about we try again tomorrow? Take today to cool down. Tomorrow, we will come to you, and we can get this done."

"Okay." Kimberly agreed, "Tomorrow, I'll meet Bella."

**AN: Check out my group "Mariescullen Fanfiction and Graphics" on Facebook for updates, teasers, etc. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
